


Shared

by krispy_kream



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-17
Updated: 2018-03-17
Packaged: 2019-04-03 20:58:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14004624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krispy_kream/pseuds/krispy_kream
Summary: [Sehun insta-live, 3/16/2018]He starts up the stream, but then he just sort of stares at the camera. He didn’t really have anything he wanted to say, he just wanted to see everyone, show them how happy he is.Heart-eyes time.





	Shared

**Author's Note:**

> I wasn’t intending for this to be the first Exo thing I posted, but I guess the truth is I’ve been soft for seho all along.

Junmyeon’s finger trails down Sehun’s jaw as he looks down on him with a smug little smile tugging up his lips. 

“Good?”

Sehun only hums as he nods, not quite coherent enough to for words yet. Junmyeon’s smile widens for him. 

“Let me brush my teeth,” he says as he slides off the bed. 

A quiet settles in, the faint rush of running water soft enough as white noise to finally calm Sehun down after his concert high. Overly plush hotel beds are especially comfortable on nights like these, right after the first show in a new city, laying in post orgasm bliss and ready to do it all over again the next morning. Sehun floats in contentment for a moment, like there’s too much good in his life, like his happiness might overflow and he’s overcome with the urge to share it before it can go to waste. 

He grabs his phone and opens instagram. 

He could answer comments again. That had been fun. But it had also been a little hectic and it’s not quite enough for this moment, he can’t show everyone how happy, how grateful he is. A picture is worth a thousand words, but that’s not enough either. He needs a hundred thousand, a million even, and that still wouldn’t be enough. 

Junmyeon comes back humming a loose, lilting tune and climbs into bed beside him. He looks like he’s been swallowed by contentment too. 

“I was thinking of doing an insta-live,” Sehun tells him. “Just ‘cause. I don’t know. I miss aeris already, that was a good concert.”

“Why not,” Junmyeon says easily. It kind of sounds like he’s still humming in his head.

“... Really? It’s okay?”

Junmyeon nestles further under the covers as he nods, then bunches the comforter around his bare shoulders. Cute. 

“I’m gonna hide back here though, I’m not in makeup.”

“You don’t need it,” Sehun mumbles, but he’s also grabbing a mass of blankets to hide his blotchy, exhausted face. “Ok, I’ll do one.”

He starts it up, but then he just sort of stares at the camera. He didn’t really have anything he wanted to say, he just wanted to see everyone, show them how happy he is. He gets a little distracted by the filters, feels a little drunk on happiness and the warmth of Junmyeon beside him. 

And Junmyeon, usually so reserved in front of others, doesn’t like to waste a moment when they’re alone. His hand snakes through the covers to caress the curve of Sehun’s shoulder, his fingers scratching idly at his bare skin. It sends goosebumps all the way down Sehun’s spine and makes warmth bubble in his chest, light and fluttering, as they share this kind of stupid thing. Heart-eyes time. Junmyeon doesn’t really get the filters, doesn’t try to make leading comments or make it into a show like he does for TV appearances. He’s just along for the ride, he’s just there with Sehun, a piece of his happiness, adding to the glow of their shared bliss that Sehun wants to share with the rest of the world.

Junmyeon slips out of bed again a moment later, probably to grab his boxers that Sehun had thrown kind of forcefully across the room earlier. And it’s sappy, but even this, this normalcy, this ease in which they can share this space and this moment only adds to the list of things that Sehun is grateful for. 

“ _8:30_ ,” Junmyeon softly sings, “ _in his eyes after a glass of wine_.”

He hasn’t stopped singing that song since he recorded it. It’s a good song and Junmyeon’s voice is as soothing and beautiful as ever in it, but Sehun can’t help but wish it was any song other than _Dinner_ that got stuck in his head. It’s a sobering song and his afterglow is fading fast enough as it is the longer Junmyeon is away from him. 

“ _It’s not my fault_ ,” Sehun sings back, a different song, a different mood, then suddenly taps the app closed and looks up at Junmyeon. 

Junmyeon turns to him curiously, his mouth open like the next line of his song was on the tip of his tongue. 

“You turned it off already?” he asks. “You could have kept going.”

“I wanted to kiss you,” Sehun says plainly.

It startles him a little, Sehun’s frankness. Junmyeon smiles at him like it’ll never stop surprising him, shy and delighted and radiating the same affection Sehun feels every time they look at each other. That smile never fails to set Sehun’s heart alight, even after all these years. 

He puts down the shirt he had been folding (why was he even doing that) and comes back to bed to rejoin Sehun under the covers and lightly press their lips together. 

It’s slow and soft, more a caress than a kiss, but it’s more than enough to make Sehun dizzy all over again. 

“I like when you sing,” Sehun mumbles against his lips. 

“Want to sing with me?”

He hums his assent as his arms reach out to hold him close. 

“A different song, though.”

“Yes,” Junmyeon agrees, “you intoxicate me plenty.”

**Author's Note:**

> [Twitter.](https://twitter.com/Sharon_Blaauw)


End file.
